Heart
by Selichious ZeLuS
Summary: Apollo(Sehun) sangat mencintai Artemis(Luhan), walaupun mereka saudara kandung ataupun satu rahim. Hati mereka satu, hingga mereka tidak pernah bisa di pisahkan, mereka satu/M-NC/HunHan/Oneshot/EXO fanfic


Judul : Heart

Author : Selichious Zelus

Genre : Romance, Angst

Cast : Luhan/Artemis and Sehun/Apollo [as a MainCast] and other

Pair : HunHan

Rate : M

Warning : GS! OOC! TYPO! Dll!

.

.

.

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari cerita yunani kuno tentang Artemis dan Apollo, dan percayalah ini hanya FANFIC jadi tidak sangkut pautnya dengan kisah yang terkandung dalam cerita YUNANI.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Ibu, kenapa perut Ibu masih saja membesar? Dan kenapa aku sudah seperti ini Ibu, bukankah aku di lahirkan sebulan yang lalu?" Kibum tersenyum menanggapi anaknya, Artemis—Kibum lebih menyukai memanggilnya Luhan—yang tengah memeluknya, dia tampak seperti anak 10 tahun padahal dia di lahirkan sebulan yang lalu. Tidak mengejutkan karena dia adalah anak dari seorang Dewa.

"Di sini masih ada adikmu sayang, dia akan lahir" Luhan masih saja bingung melihat Ibunya berbicara.

"Kapan dia lahir Ibu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin beberapa hari lagi sayang" Luhan hanya mengulum senyum khas anak kecil. Memeluk erat dari Kibum dengan kasih sayang. "Cepatlah lahir ya adikku sayang, aku ingin kau ada di sisiku dan sisi Ibu".

Saat Luhan akan tidur, perut Kibum tiba – tiba terasa sakit. Sepertinya dia akan melahirkan, sendirian lagi. Luhan yang tengah itu belum tidur melihat Kibum yang merintih kesakitan. Dia ingin membantu Kibum, dengan perlahan dia menginjakkan kakinya, tapi setiap langkah dan keyakinannya merubah ukuran kaki itu semakin besar. langkahnya tepat di hadapan Kibum, dan Luhan berubah menjadi sosok gadis yang cantik dan imut. Kibum kaget bukan main melihat metamorfosis Luhan.

"Ibu, akan ku bantu"

Dan malam itu, Lahirlah Apollo—Luhan lebih menyukai panggilan Sehun untuk kesayangan.

.

.

.

"Noona, berapa umurmu?" Luhan yang kini tengah duduk di salah satu dahan pohon rindang itu menatap Sehun yang seperti anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Aku? Aku lebih tua 1 bulan dari mu Hun-ah" Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Luhan sudah menjelma menjadi gadis cantik, dan dirinya yang lahir 5 bulan lalu masih tampak seperti anak umur 5 tahun.

"Tidak adil Lu!"

"Hei! Kau sudah berani memanggilku tanpa embel – embel noona huh?" teriak Luhan. dia sebenarnya cukup kesal kenapa tiba – tiba Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi itu wajar juga, toh mereka hanya terpaut 1 bulan.

"Kau sudah beberapa bulan sudah menjadi remaja cantik! Tapi aku masih tetap menjadi anak kecil!" teriak Sehun.

"Dan cadel" tambah Luhan dan tertawa terbahak sekeras – kerasnya. "Tapi kau akan tambah terkejut kalau tahu aku bertumbuh sampai seperti ini hanya dengan hitungan detik" Lanjut Luhan, bermaksud menggoda adiknya dengan fakta dirinya. Sehun semakin cemberut mendengar pengakuan Luhan.

"Benar – benar tidak adil"

"Ya, jika adil memang ada mungkin kita ada di awan indah itu, tapi.. hidup dengan Ibu sudah pasti lebih menyenangkan dari pada di atas awan itu" kata Luhan. Sehun yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Luhan hanya menatap awan itu dengan perasaan bahagia. Berharap dia dan Luhan akan bersama, selamanya.

.

.

.

"Apollo, dimana Artemis?" Tanya Kibum kepada anaknya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi lelaki jangkung nan tampan hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun. Sehun menoleh ke arah ibunya yang berdiri di depan kamarnya.

"Lulu? Mungkin berburu, saat aku ingin membantunya, dia bilang tidak boleh" kata Sehun masih tetap melihat ibunya yang tampak khawatir.

"Bisakah kau menyusulnya nak?" Sehun menatap ibunya lekat – lekat. Sepertinya Ibunya memang sangat khawatir dengan anak gadis satu – satunya, dan kembaran satu – satunya.

"Tentu Bu, jangan khawatir" Sehun memakai sandal jeraminya dan keluar dari gubuk yang dia sebut rumah. Sehun berjalan dan mengikuti arah jalan setapak yang biasanya di lalui oleh Luhan. Sehun menatap Bulan yang kini berbentuk sabit. Sangat indah.

SRAK..SRAK..

Sehun memasang kuda – kuda, tapi yakin pulau ini tak berpenghuni kecuali keluarga kecilnya dia hanya menghela nafas. mungkin itu suara Luhan yang akan memanah salah satu buruannya. Sehun mengintip di balik semak – semak. Terlihat Luhan yang sedang mengincar salah satu harimau yang akan membunuh Rusa.

Luhan berada di atas dahan pohon, dan meloncat dan akan memanah. Panahnya tepat membentu sabit di atas bulan. Rambutnya yang di ikat bawah melebar dan melambai terhembus angin. Pancaran bulan sabit menerpa wajah Luhan yang sangat cantik.

Sehun hanya terpaku pada Luhan yang begitu cantiknya membius semua inderanya karena pemandangan tadi. sungguh sangat indah.

Panah Luhan berhasil menembus jantung harimau itu. Luhan menghela nafas lega. Di dekatinya Rusa yang tampak ketakutan itu. Luhan mengelus kepala Rusa itu, dan menyuruh pergi.

SREK..

"Apollo~ jangan bersembunyi" Sehun langsung keluar dari semak – semak mendekati Luhan.

"Terasa aneh jika kau memanggilku Apollo" kata Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Dan menatap Harimau yang tak berdaya.

"Makan malam kita? Harimau?" Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Acuh saja, toh Sehun pasti akan tetap memakan Harimau itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanah Rusanya Lu?" Luhan menatap Sehun. "Kau tahukan aku sangat tergila – gila dengan Rusa? Jangan bertanya hal yang aneh Hun-ah! Dan tolong untuk bawa harimau itu. kau tak akan membiarkan kakak perempuanmu yang lemah ini mengangkat harimau yang berat itu?" Sehun hanya menatap Luhan datar.

"Yeah, aku tahu kenapa nama kesayanganmu adalah Luhan, dan Oh! Apa katamu tadi? lemah? Bagaimana bisa kakak perempuanku yang lemah ini bisa memanah Harimau tepat di jantungnya dan membuatnya mati seketika" Goda Sehun. Luhan hanya memeletkan lidahnya tanda dia cuek akan godaan Sehun.

"Lu ini berat" kata Sehun sambil mengangkat Hari mau itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan pohon besar yang biasanya kau bawa?" Sehun hanya cemberut, dan melangkahkan kakinya berada di samping Luhan.

.

.

.

"Lu, Hun" Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan acara makan mereka dan menatap ibunya—Kibum yang sedang berbicara pada mereka. aneh sekali, biasanya Kibum tak akan berbicara pada saat makan seperti ini.

"Ne?"

"Ibu akan pergi selama beberapa hari, untuk menghadap.. ayah kalian" Sehun mencengkeram sendok makannya, sedangkan Luhan hanya menghela nafas mereka.

"Kenapa Ibu mau saja untuk bertemu dengan laki – laki yang menelantarkan kita?! Bahkan dia membuat kita terisolasi seperti ini Bu!" Kibum kaget, Sehun memang tidak pernah membentaknya. Tapi dia akan sentimental berbicara tentang ayahnya, Dewa Zeus, Siwon.

"Hun-ah, hentikan.. jangan membentak ibu. Kalau aku terserah pada ibu saja. Yang penting ibu tidak akan kenapa – kenapa, dan aku harap itu bukan pemisahan antara anggota keluarga kita" Kibum hanya tersenyum lirih.

"Ya, Ibu harap juga seperti itu sayang"

Setelah acara makan, mereka mengantar ibunya ke luar gubuk mereka. Dimana seekor pegasus datang. Kibum mengendari pegasus itu, dan terbang ke langit. Luhan tidak tahu, kenapa hatinya merasa itu adalah perpisahan mereka.

.

.

.

"Hun, ini hari keberapa ibu pergi?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan tetap membersihkan pedangnya yang sudah mengkilap sedari tadi. Luhan mendesah pelan. Dia duduk di samping Sehun dan merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu Sehun.

"Entahlah, 4 hari?"

"Kenapa dia tidak pulang – pulang Hun?" Sehun menghentikan acara mengelap pedangnya. Dia menghela nafas. Luhan benar – benar khawatir akan Ibunya. Apa dia sudah makan? Apa dia sudah mandi? Apa dia—

—Baik Baik saja?

"Lu berhentilah untuk berpikir macam – macam, kalaupun ibu tak datang dan tak pulang. Aku akan tetap bersamamu Lu, jadi hentikan pikiranmu bahwa kau akan sendirian!" Luhan menutup matanya, membiarkan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau berjanji kan? Apollo-ku sayang?"

"Ya, aku berjanji Artemis-ku sayang"

.

.

.

Hari demi hari, dan Bulan demi Bulan. Mereka tak menyangka sudah tahunan Ibu Luhan dan Sehun tak datang ke pulau mereka. Hubungan mereka bahkan lebih dekat. Sehun dan Luhan tak menyangka sayang dan cinta mereka tumbuh semakin besar dan melebihi hubungan saudara mereka.

Tak jarang Sehun mencium Luhan tepat di bibirnya. Dan Luhan tak keberatan. Luhan tetap dengan rutinitas berburunya dan Sehun akan menjaga rumah, bahkan terkadang ikut berburu.

Hingga suatu hari, utusan Siwon datang ke rumah mereka.

"Oh! Siapakah Kau!" teriak Luhan kaget saat melihat seorang laki – laki tampan dan tinggi menjulang berada di depan gubuk mereka.

"Apakah kau Artemis?"

"Ya, tapi panggil aku Luhan" jawab Luhan dengan nada sopan. Laki – laki itu tersenyum, menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas yang Luhan yakin ada sesuatu. Tiba – tiba adiknya muncul dari belakangnya.

"Siapa kau? Mau apa ke sini?" ketus Sehun.

"Namaku atlas, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yi Fan atau Kris. Aku utusan dari Siwon atau kalian kenal sebagai Zeus. Oh! Artemis ternyata lebih cantik dari pada aphrodite—Baekhyun, bahkan lebih cantik jika kau merawat wajah dan lekuk tubuhmu sayang" Luhan merona. Dia tidak pernah di goda lelaki lain selain adiknya sendiri.

Sehun merasa Kris adalah ancaman. Dia memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya mengambil lembaran yang ada di tangan Luhan.

"Adiknya cemburu, haha.. aku rasa aku harus pergi, Siwon pasti akan marah – marah jika aku terlambat, semoga kita bertemu lagi cantik" kata Kris.

"Dan semoga kau tidak akan pernah kemari Brengsek!" Ketus Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Hun-ah!" Luhan menangis sejadi – jadinya. Dia membaca lembaran – lembaran yang di berikan oleh Kris tadi. Di sana menyatakan bahwa Apollo atau Sehun dapat menjadi kalangan atas jika dia menikah dengan salah satu anak dari Siwon yang berarti saudara Sehun sendiri.

"Lu" Sehun tak habis pikir kenapa Ibunya—yang sekarang dia panggil perempuan Brengsek—tega melakukan ini. di sana terdapat kata – kata bahwa Kibum menjadi salah satu kalangan atas, dan harus menyerahkan Apollo beberapa tahun kemudian. Itu perjanjian yang menjanjikan antara Siwon, Heechul—Hera, dan Kibum.

"Sehun~!" Sehun menatap manik mata indah dari Luhan. dia sangat mencintai gadis ini.

"Lu, ada cara agar kau dan aku tidak akan berpisah" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan antusias. Apakah bisa?

"Bercintalah dengan Lu, kalangan atas tak mungkin menerimaku kalau aku sudah tak perjaka, dan kau.. tak akan mungkin di sentuh oleh orang lain jika kau tak perawan" Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Lakukan Hun! Lakukan! Yang terpenting aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu!" Sehun langsung mencium bibir Luhan dengan ganas. Dan terkesan terburu. Luhan hanya melenguh, tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tangan Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dengan sensual.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut. Entah kenapa Luhan sudah tengah berada di bawah Sehun, dan berada di kamar ibunya yang tak pernah terpakai. Tangan Sehun melepas kain – kain yang tertempel pada Luhan, kini Luhan tengah telanjang bulat.

Dan Sehun tengah bertelanjang dada. Luhan merona melihat tubuh Sehun yang kurus tapi berotot. Dia sangat tampan jika berkeringat seperti.

"Lu.." Sehun menggeramkan namanya saat lidahnya dengan lancang menjilat bagian – bagian tubuh Luhan. Luhan hanya pasrah dan memanggil Sehun.

"Kau.. indah Lu, sayang sekali kenapa aku tahu kau begitu indah" Luhan hanya mendesah, dan mendesah. Tak ada waktu untuk menanggapi ucapan Sehun yang terdengar sangat memuji kecantikannya.

"Sehun!" Luhan menjeritkan nama Sehun di kala sebuah senjata Sehun masuk kedalam lubangnya yang berharga. oh! Sehun menggeram dan mendesahkan nama Luhan. Luhan hanya menitikkan air matanya. Senang, bahagia.

"Se—hun, Oh!" Sehun terus mempush-up tubuh Luhan. Luhan hanya mampu menjerit, menyebut nama Sehun dengan gelisah. Benar – benar sangat nikmat. Hingga Sehun dan Luhan keluar, dan tubuh mereka saling menempel dan bertubrukan kembali untuk mendapatkan kembali tubuh pasangan masing – masing.

.

.

.

"Akankah kau baik – baik saja Hun?" Luhan takut saat Kris bilang bahwa dia menjemput Sehun untuk menghadap para dewan dewa. Luhan tahu, ini pertanda bahwa Sehun harus pergi untuk menikahi salah seorang dari saudari beda ibu di sana.

"Ya aku tak apa, aku akan kembali" Sehun mencium kening Luhan. Sehun begitu ingin menyentuhnya kembali seperti 2 hari yang lalu. Tapi sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Sehun merasa ini adalah ciuman terakhirnya bersama Luhan.

Kris hanya mendesah pelan melihat kemesraan antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Ini bukan pertanda baik.

.

.

.

4 hari Sehun tak ada di rumah.

4 hari dia merindukan Sehun amat sangat.

4 hari dia merasa kehilangan sosok kuatnya.

Luhan amat putus asa. Dia sendirian kali ini. malam ini dia sendirian lagi.

"Luhan!" Luhan terkejut bukan main saat seseorang menyebut namanya di depan rumahnya. Dengan segera dia membuka pintu, dan mendapati Kris yang menatapnya kalang kabut.

"Yi Fan? Wae?" Luhan dapat melihat Kris tampak sangat tergopoh – gopoh.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah Siwon tahu aku ke sini, tapi aku harus bilang padamu walau aku sudah jatuh hati padamu dan ini.."

"Jangan berbelit Yi Fan.. ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Sehun sudah mati Lu, dia di hukum karena sudah lancang bercinta denganmu, dan ku harap kau pergi dari sini!" Luhan tidak tahu, Luhan tidak mengerti. Pandangan mata Luhan menggelap. Secara harfiah itu memang benar, mata Luhan benar – benar berwarna hitam. Luhan berlari menembus hutan itu dengan kaki – kaki indahnya.

Menyusuri tempat dia biasanya bersama Sehun, menghabiskan waktu bersama. Menatap bulan yang entah kenapa berwarna sabit Merah.

"ZEUS—Siwon! LETO—Kibum! Kalian tak akan pernah bisa menembus hutan ini bahkan untuk keturunan kalian yang paling kuat! Hutan ini tak akan terjamah! Kaum wanita lah yang akan menguasai tempat ini! Kembalikan ARWAH APOLLO—Sehun! TERKUTUKLAH kalian orang tua BEJAT!" Luhan menangis sejadi – jadinya di bawah Bulan sabit merah itu. mengucapkan sumpahnya. Entah dari mana, Hutan itu semakin lebat, tumbuh tumbuhan baru, akar – akar itu semakin memanjang menutup akses hutan penuh cinta itu.

Sementara Luhan menangis sejadi – jadinya. Akar – akar pohon itu melilit tubuh Luhan. menutup Luhan dengan dengan rapat. Bahkan jika kalian ke jantung hutan tsb, kalian akan mendengar suara Tangisan Artemis.

Hutan itu sekarang menjadi Hutan terlebat.

Hutan yang terdapat kaum wanitalah yang terkuat.

Hutan yang tak pernah terjamah oleh dewa – dewi.

Siapa yang akan dapat menjelajah hingga jantung cinta, mungkin dapat menemukan Luhan.

Who knows?

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

TAMAT EUY!

Ini Fanfic terinspirasi dari cerita – cerita tentang 12 dewa – dewi olympus, dan Artemis dan juga Apollo juga termasuk. Entah kenapa Zelus merasa ingin banget buat cerita tentang itu :/ tapi ini bukan cerita asli loh ya~ kekekek.

Oh ya, NC di atas itu bukan EnCeh seharusnya. Tapi bisa di bilang Cuma umumnya. Lagian Zelus gak kuat kalau buat NC yang terlalu panjang dan juga eungh gimana ya hard gitu.

Semoga aja pada senang :') ini selingan dari EXO the Legends maaf ya jika beberapa fanfic saya hiatusin. Habisnya mau namatin tuh FF EXO the Legends dulu.

Udah ah curcolnya!

BYE!

REVIEW? *Chu*


End file.
